Plants vs. Zombies Online: Electrodome
The Electrodome is a world that takes place in a 70's prom party. This world has three gimmicks. Jams, like NMT, but with a bit of a twist. That twist is the Dance Floor. The ground here changes color and patterns depending on the jam that's playing. While music affects the zombies, the lights of the floor affect the plants. The third is Nighttime, thus no sun. Game Description Welcome to the Electrodome! It's a 70s' prom party, and what a party it is! The music here is thumpin', and the party don't stop till the zombies drop dead! Again! Will you use your own quick dance moves to jam your way up the competition to victory, or will you end up dead last? Environment Modifiers * Jams: Much like NMT, they affect zombies and can activate special abilities. This time though, just one jam can slow down some zombies while speeding up others. They are as follows: **Rock: Rock speeds up zombies that react to Jazz, as well as the Prom Trio and Graffiti Zombies, and slows down zombies that react to Disco. Activates Rock Zombie, Rock Star Gargantuar, Linking Zombie, and Loudspeaker Zombie's abilities. Fire spews up from the ground and white lights show down onto the floor. An equalizer also appears on the lawn. **Jazz: Jazz speeds up zombies that react to Rock, as well as the Dress Trio and Fresh Zombies, and slows down zombies that react to Waltz. Activates Stage Floor Band Zombies' special ability. Purple, green, and yellow stage lights illuminate the lawn, as well as several calmly alternating lights. **Disco: Disco speeds up zombies that react to Waltz, as well as the Prom Trio and Disco Ball Zombies, and slows down zombies that react to Rock. Activates the Prom Rulers', Linking Zombie, Disco Ball Zombie, and Loudspeaker Zombie's abilities. A spinning disco ball appears, and reflects lights onto the lawn. **Waltz: Waltz speeds up zombies that react to Disco, as well as the Dress Trio, and slows down zombies that react to Jazz. Activates the Waltz Zombie's abilities. The tiles' perimeters are lit up. It can be seen through the darkness. **Salsa: Salsa slows down all zombies, save for Salsa Zombies, which are faster. It activates their special ability. Bright patterns and music notes decorate the lawn. *Dance Floor: Each jam has a specific pattern that the dance floor shows. Instead of affecting zombies, it affects the plants. They are as follows: **Rave Pattern (Rock): Makes plants' attacks stronger. **Rainbow Pattern (Jazz): Rarely makes plant use their plant food effect. Otherwise, they're slower than usual. **Circular Pattern (Disco): Plants gain much more defense, but attack (produce sun, etc.) slower. Defensive plant just gain more defense. **Spotlights (Waltz): Darkens the enitre area, except for three spotlights around the "lawn". The spotlights focus on Prom Ruler Zombies. ** Alternation Pattern (Salsa): Makes plants faster, but nulifys fire, and ice attacks. * Nighttime: No Sun for you! Plants * Promergranate - Acts as a defense against music-related attacks( i.e. shock waves from Hair Metal Garg., Loudspeaker Zombie, Jazz Singer Group etc.), and fires seeds at a fast rate. * Neonolana - Spend sun to make his attack stronger permanently, as well as increase the range in which he lights up a dark area. * Disco-dil - Her dancing makes plants attack a bit faster in a 3x3 area. She can also keep plants from being stuned by Rock Zombie. * L.E.D. (Light Emitting Duku) - Can charge up to four light orbs. Clicking the plant will fire the orbs in different patterns, depending on how many it has. * Duetzia - A team of flowers that work together to attack. One fires lobbed seeds, and the other shoots stronger, but less ranged, seeds. * Fruit Punch - Slowly punches the zombies, with every tenth punch knocking back a zombie, as well as being stronger. * Phlox - Shoots pure blasts of light that stun an area of zombies. * Powha Berry - Defensive plant that explodes when its defenses go down. * Plasmbutan - Zombies walk towards it faster, and away from it slower in a 3x3 area. Also damages zombies within the range. * Angel Trumpet - Either boosts plants or harms zombies based on the song it plays. * Doll's Eye - Freezes a zombie in place while shooting a laser that consistently damages it. Zombies The ambush of this world is: "Rave Party!" Lights flash around a bit when this ambush is activated. *Prom Zombie - Regular dancin' discoin' zombie. *Prom Conehead - His pastry cone gives him twice the protection of a normal dancer. *Prom Buckethead - His fruit punch bowl bucket gives him radical defense against damage. *Banner Flag Zombie - Calls forth a groovy wave of zombies. *Dress Zombie - Regular groovin' twirlin' zombie. *Dress Conehead - Her baked delicacy gives her twice the protection of a normal chick. *Dress Buckethead - Her glass bowl bucket giver her crazy sick defense against attacks. *Duo Imps - Twirl onto the lawn and dance on forward. *Rock Star Gargantuar - The ruler of the dance floor can smash a 3x3 area to kill plants. Releases three Rock Imps with the rock jam. *Rock Imp - Rock Star Gargantuar's backup, just in case things get grody. *Disco Ball Zombie - His disco ball boosts his defense, however, when the disco jam plays, he can call up four Prom/Dress Zombies around him. Rarely they will have cones, and even rarer buckets. *Loud Speaker Zombie - Can either damage all plants slightly, or fire a shock wave at the plant in front of him, damaging the plant more. He can only do this during certain jams. *Waltz Zombie - Pairs up with other waltzers, buffing their defense, and speed. *Turntable Zombie - Changes the music, but not the pattern on the dance floor. *Fresh Zombie - She's decked out in the latest fasion, which she can use to her advantage. *Graffiti Zombie - Changes the pattern on the dance floor, but not the music. *Prom Rulers Zombies - One zombie throws the other far into the lawn. Spotlights focus on them primarily. *Rock Zombie - Blasts out chords that slow down plants, but only when he can rock out to his tunes. *Baton Imp - Once it reaches the 3rd column, it twirls its baton and calls upon the Marching Band Imps. *Marching Band Imps - Contains four sections, each with a different ability. The sections are each of the instrument types. *Nerd Zombie - Spills punch on his shirt, causing both plants and zombies to be stunned, save for a few from either faction. *Linking Zombie - During the disco and rock jams, creates a special link between her and three plants. When she dies, they die too. The link is broken when disco/rock jam stops playing *Salsa Zombies - Line zombies up in a conga line when their jam plays. *Stage Band Zombies - The large 1x3 stage fires off shock waves like a Threepeater. There can only be one at any given time. It always appears in the middle three spaces. *Zombot Electro-Light Show - The flashiest, Zombot on the dance floor. Almanac Entries Promergranate Promergranates act as a defense against musical attacks, such as shockwaves or power ballads. When they're not defending, they shoot a fast barrage of seeds! Sun Cost: 200 Toughness: Normal (Infinite against musical attacks) Damage: Normal Recharge: Fast Promergranate is one of the best dancers to plant-kind. He can to many various moves including: The Criss-Cross Apple Sauce, The Juicer, The Seed Shooter, The Lawnmower, and The Pair Pear. What can he say? It's his namesake. Neonolana Click to spend sun on it! The more sun it has, the stronger its attack is, and the more it can light up a dark area. Sun Cost: 100 Damage: Normal - Heavy Range: Straight Recharge: Fast Neonolana hates the dark more that he hates cooked brussel-light. He's constantly trying to make everything neon. After all, darkness can't drive itself out. Only light can do that! Disco-dil Disco-dil keeps the plants in beat with her dancing skill! Sun Cost: 75 Range: 3x3 Recharge: Fast Disco-dil is always bouncing to the music, wheather it's from the outside world or going on in her head. There's never a quiet moment with her around. And that's why she's not allowed in libraries. L.E.D. Light Emitting Dukus charge up light orbs that fire differently, depending on how many there are. Lobs the orb when it has one, fires straight with two, fires a spread shot with three, and bounces them around the lawn with four. Sun Cost: 275 Range: Varied Damage: Moderate Recharge: Mediocre Do it,' said Lord Pulpatine, as Akeenin held the lightflower to Duku's face. Thankfully, no one was harmed in the making of the 1970's movie hit, 'Starfruit Wars. Duetzia Duetzia preforms a duet of attacks. One fires long-ranged, lobbed shots, while the other fires strong straight shots. Sun Cost: 250 Range: Lobbed/Straight Damage: Normal/Moderate Recharge: Mediocre The duets that Duetzia can preform are some of the best around. They can always harmonize with each other. Some call it musical, while others call it a magical twin connection. Fruit Punch Fruit Punch punches zombies slowly, but knocks back zombies every once in a while. Sun Cost: 200 Range: Close Damage: Heavy Recharge: Fast Bonk Choy and Fruit Punch always participate in the Plant Boxing Championship Match. Bonk Choy has won 5 years in a row now, but Fruit Punch knows that this is the year. It's his time to take the boxing dance floor. Phlox Phlox can shoot pure blasts of light to stun an area of zombies. Sun Cost: 300 Damage: Heavy Range: Straight Area: 3x3 Recharge: Moderate The pure wave of light that Phlox can produce is all part of the fact that it is extremely photosynthetic, which allows it to generate excess light which it can fire off as an attack. That, or it's all magic. No one really knows... Powha Berry - Endium (Level 175) Powha Berry explodes when its defense is taken out. Sun Cost: 175 Damage: Massive Range: 3x3 Toughness: Elevated Recharge: Moderate Powha Berry loves anything that explodes. Even her personality can be explosive at times. Just take caution when treading the lawn when she's out. She maaaay have rigged several tiles with 100lbs. of boom sticks. Plasmbutan - Gemium (100 gems) Plasmbutan keep zombies around it in its general area. Sun Cost: 200 Damage: Normal Range: 3x3 Recharge: Fast Warrning! Don't touch! May cause black holes, paradoxical enigmas, and slight irritation of the skin. Angel Trumpet - Coinium (197,000) Angel Trumpet can boost plant with an angelic tune, or harm some zombies with an off-key tune. Sun Cost: 150 Area: Full Board Range: Close Recharge: Sluggish She a fantastic trombone player! Doll's Eye - Zenium Doll's Eye freezes zombies in place while damaging them with a laser. Sun Cost: 250 Damage: Huge Range: Full Board Recharge: Mediocre She's got great eyes for fashion, and also hosts every Halloween party since 2014. Some plants still haven't returned from the haunted house from that year... Prom Zombie Regular dancin' discoin' zombie. Toughness: Average Speed: Basic The only dance move he can do is The Weedwhacker. Not because he hates plants, but his limbs are too stiff to do anything else. Prom Conehead His pastry cone gives him twice the protection of a normal dancer. Toughness: Protected Speed: Basic He owns a high-tech proton powered duplication device which he used to clone the prom cake and give out to other zombies so that they may fight in this all-out dancing war. That's a lie. He really just wanted more cake. Braaaaaaaain cake... Prom Buckethead His fruit punch bowl bucket gives him radical defense against damage. Toughness: Hardened Speed: Basic Special: Bucket cannot be attracted by Magnet-Shroom. He'll eat or drink anything with the word "fruit" in it. '' Banner Flag Zombie Calls forth a groovy wave of zombies. Toughness: Average Speed: Basic ''Yeah, he's the one who directed the entire prom party, but does he get any credit. No! Everyone always congratulates the musicians, but no one has the decency to go up and say: 'Hey Glen, nice job setting up the party!' Oh how he longs for the good ol' days, when he would carry flags across the ocean. Dress Zombie Regular groovin' twirlin' zombie. Toughness: Average Speed: Basic She's a baking legend, and even has her own cooking show: "GRaaAaagh...Crokghing writthg Gragoogruh...Braiinghs" Her secret recipe? You'll never guess. Yep... Love. Dress Conehead Her baked delicacy gives her twice the protection of a normal chick. Toughness: Protected Speed: Basic She just wants everyone to know that the frosting is delicious. Dress Buckethead Her glass bowl bucket giver her crazy sick defense against attacks. Toughness: Hardened Speed: Basic Special: Bucket cannot be attracted by Magnet-Shroom. It was a terribly hard choice between the extra defense or looking fasionable. She reluctantly chose to wear the bowl, and got her dress soaked in fruit punch. She didn't have the common sense to pour the juice out first. Duo Imps Twirls onto the lawn and dance on forward. When hit enough, they split apart, and gain extra power. Toughness: Protected Speed: Hungry They don't actually go everywhere together because they want to. They just accidently super-glued their hands together. Small oversight when hanging up the party banners. Whoops. Rock Star Gargantuar The ruler of the dance floor can smash a 3x3 area to kill plants when his jam plays. Toughness: Great Speed: Stiff Special: Kills plants in a 3x3 area when his jam plays. Special: Doesn't throw Imps, but can release 3 if he dies during Rock jam. His tongue can lift 30.8lbs. Rock Imp Released in 3's when Rock Star Gargantuar dies to the sound of Rock. Toughness: Average Speed: Hungry Their rock band "Smooch" is a real hit so far! They hope to take their music to the #1 hits list, and make it big. If you can't do it physically, do it musically. Disco Ball Zombie His disco ball boosts his defense, however, when the disco jam plays, he can occasionally call up Prom/Dress Zombies. Toughness: Machined Speed: Basic Even when he can't see what's in front of him, he still knows how to break out a move! Though one day, he hopes he can walk into something and break the disco ball off his head. It's been on there for weeks now... Loudspeaker Zombie Can either damage all plants slightly, or fire a shock wave at the plant in front of him, damaging the plant more. He can only do this during certain jams. Toughness: Protected Speed: Hungry Who needs headphones when you have 164Hz of pure blasting sound. Actually, who needs 164Hz of pure blasting sound when you don't have ears? '' Waltz Zombie Pairs up with other waltzers, buffing their defense, and speed. Toughness: Average (Protected w/ Waltz Jam) Speed: Basic (Hungry w/ Waltz Jam) ''They've practiced for days on end, making sure each step they take is pointed to perfection and as beautiful as they can be. They can also rock out to screamo music. Turntable Zombie Changes the music, but not the pattern on the dance floor. Toughness: Dense It's not the turntable that changes the music. It's the phychic power that comes as a bonus for being a straight diggin' DJ yo! Fresh Zombie She's decked out in the latest fasion, which she can use to her advantage. However, it weighs her down a lot! Toughness: Great Speed: Nope Special: Uses her various accessories to attack plants. Special: Scarf can bind a plant when thrown. Special: Hair pins can be thrown to hurt plants from a distance. Special: Hat can act as Bloomerang projectile. Her wardrobe consists of 100 different hats, 50 dresses, 47 pairs of shoes, 90 bows, 13 bell bottoms, 150 hair clips, 66 sunglasses, 60 pairs of rollerskates, 80 pairs of gloves, and 10 metal plates which provide the actual defense. It all cost her $20. Graffiti Zombie Changes the pattern on the dance floor, but not the music. Toughness: Dense Speed: Hungry He's a vandal from the streets. A ruffian of terror. The punk to end all punks. And the head of direction at the Zombie Puppy Adoption Center (ZPAC). Prom Ruler Zombies One zombie throws the other far into the lawn. Spotlights focus on them primarily. Toughness: Protected Speed: Stiff The writters of great rules such as: Decree #167: Thou shalt rocketh out to thine most favorite musical jam, whenever it doth playeth on the speakers of loudness. Decree #290: Any person with a stringed instrument in hand shalt be respected with the upmost dignity and respect. Drcree #1: Haveth the fun! Rock Zombie Blasts out chords that slow down plants, but only when he can rock out to his tunes. Toughness: Hardened Speed: Stiff (Hungry w/ Rock Jam) He and his guitar have a long history together. He bought it at the guitar shop for $40.99 yesterday. '' ''He's not good at telling time. Baton Imp Twirls his baton, thus calling out the Imp-etuosos. Toughness: Protected Speed: Hungry He's given up on teaching the band how to play. They can't play a Bb worth rotten brains, and half of the Trombonists can't reach 3rd position. So he's resorted to letting them go nuts on the stage, and the audience loves it! The Imp-etuosos Comes in groups of 4 (1 per section) in a lane. Toughness: Protected Speed: Creeper Special: Flutists throw their flutes at the back-most plants, killing them. Special: Trombonists fire their trombones forward, killing the first plant. Special: Cellists smash a plant when they get close. Special: Bass Drummers stun plants in a 3x3 area with loud bangs. They'd probably do better on the football team, but no one would let them in because of their impishness. '' Nerd Zombie Spills punch on his shirt, causing both plants and zombies to be stunned, save for a few from either faction. Toughness: Solid Speed: Basic Special: Speeds up with embarrassed. ''He used to be a gang leader, but everything changed when his glasses broke... He has no idea who invited him to prom. He hopes it was one of the Dress Zombies, or maybe even Fresh Zombie, but now he's starting to think it's all just an elaborate set up. Linking Zombie Creates a link between her and three random plants during disco and rock jams. When she dies, they also die, no matter what. The link is broken when the jams end. Toughness: Hardened Speed: Basic Special: Links her and three other plants. Her favorite activities when not going for your brains are listening to ragtime music, trying to inhale sunlight, and photosynthesizing with the plants. The plants are cool with it as long as she doesn't try to eat them. It's just a form of meditation for her. Salsa Zombies Line zombies up in a conga line when their jam plays. Toughness: Solid Speed: Basic (Hungry w/ Salsa Jam) The record for the longest line the Salsa Zombies could make had a total of 183,179 zombies. They aim to break the record at this party. Stage Band Zombies The large 1x3 stage fires off shock waves like a Threepeater. There can only be one at any given time. It always appears in the middle three spaces. Toughness: Machined The lead guitarist has written and published several books on how to create the most perfect sounding music in the world. Sadly, the secret is lost in his daydreamings of brains. Zombot Electro Light-Show The flashiest, Zombot on the dance floor. Toughness: Undying Speed: Creeper (Waltz) -> Stiff (Jazz) -> Average (Salsa) -> Hungry (Disco) -> Speedy (Rock) -> Hungry (Album Mode) Special: Fires missiles in different patterns, depending on the jam that's playing. Special: Can switch the dance floor pattern at anytime. He can also turn it off. Special: Can preform the "Lawnmower" and "Weedwhacker", among other moves, to kill plants in special patterns. Special: Charges up a super-laser that takes out three lanes. Special: Album Mode activates all jams at once. Zomboss, being the renowned dancer that he is, decided to rock out in a giant zombie mech this time around. The mech is specially designed to breakdance its way to victory, and whack down those weeds with the lawnmower move. It can also do a mean robot, because it is a robot. Upgrades * Electro-Sun: Click the Sun Meter, and then anywhere on the lawn to make an explosion for 75 Sun. * Time-Plus: A few more seconds before the first zombies come out. Endless Zone Boogeyman Boogie Down Starting Plants: * Peashooter * Sunflower * Wall-nut * Disco-dil Exclusive Brain Busters * DJ for a Day: The jams and dance floor are set to your will. Just have fun trying to kill the zombies. * Low Power: Music, lights, and the dance floor may randomly go out at times. You'll have to be a quick thinker to deal with the issues (or blessings) brought with the power outage. Vasebreaker Challenge Pack Name: Electro-Challenge Pack Vases can contain records's that change the music and dance floor. I Zombie Pack Level Table Name: Electo-Zombie Pack Player can spend Brainz to change jams. Rock: 175 Brainz Jazz: 150 Brainz Disco: 125 Brainz Waltz: 100 Brainz Salsa: 75 Brainz There are only some jams avalible during the level. Levels Table Dialogue Day 1 Crazy Dave: WOAH! Crazy Dave (cont.): Look Penny! It's Penny 2.0! Crazy Dave (cont.): I'll call her Pence! Crazy Dave (cont.): ...or maaaaybe Winnie? Penny: It appears that we have arrived in the middle of a high school prom party. Penny (cont.): Remember that jams will affect what zombies can do, and the zombies here have a "can do" attitude. Crazy Dave: Is this the future? The lawn is all glow-y again! Penny: That piece of technology is a dance floor. Penny (cont.): It can affect the plants abilities, and changes with the music. Crazy Dave: Enough talk! Let's boogie! Day 2 Penny: Promergranate can block any music related attacks, like shock waves or power ballads. Penny (cont.): It also fires off seeds in the meantime! Day 7 Crazy Dave: I hear something in the distance! Penny: It seems the Loudspeaker Zombies have made it to the party. Penny (cont.): Be careful with them. They can either lightly damage all plants, or send out a shock wave to kill one. Penny (cont.): Use Promergranate to your advantage! Day 9 Penny: Special delivery incoming. And with it, Neonolana. Penny (cont.): Use it to light up the Waltz jam, with lighty goodness. Day 10 Crazy Dave: These plants are too slow for this dance party! Crazy Dave: Take this Disco-dill. It speeds up plants with its awesome dance moves! Day 11 Penny: I found a turntable! It seems to control the jams! Crazy Dave: Disco-tacular! Penny: Just turn the records to the jam you want. It seems there's only a few available right now. Penny (cont.): I'll work with it so we have more control later. Day 12 Crazy Dave: Ah! I can't see a thing! Penny: Whoops... I might have blown a fuse when I was working on that turntable... Penny (cont.): The lights may randomly go out at times, along with the music and dance floor. Penny (cont.): Use some quick-thinking skills when things go awry. Day 13 Crazy Dave: Looks like the zombies got a turntable too! Penny: The Turntable Zombie will change the music that's playing, but not the dance floor. Penny (cont.): Keep that in mind; the two can be separated from each other! Day 14 Crazy Dave: The L.E.D. can charge up four light orbs. Crazy Dave (cont.): Click to fire, and depending on how many there are, they'll fire in different ways! Day 15 Crazy Dave: Ooh, look at this graffiti! Penny: It likely came from the Graffiti Zombies, who can change the dance floor, but not the music! Day 20 Zomboss: You're starting to become a grody problem, mis amigos... Zomboss: You'd better watch yourselves, for a boogie-licious beating awaits from the star of this sky! Zomboss: So prepare yourself, because this party will be da bomb-diggity! Penny: Get ready to rock like you've never rocked before! Crazy Dave: Woooooo! Taco! Receiving Boogeyman Boogie Down Crazy Dave: Hey, looks like that zombie dropped some schweet tunes! Penny: These tunes contain an endless challenge of parting within the scratched case. Crazy Dave: That's CRAAAAAZ-ily awesome! Day 24 Crazy Dave: Some of these zombies have some pretty down to clown moves for being undead! Penny: Then this one will be quite the kicker. Penny (cont.): Prom Ruler Zombies can throw their dames into the fray of battle. Crazy Dave: Like a Gargantuar and Imp! Penny: Like a Gargantuar and Imp... Day 28 Penny: As a machine that can instantly calculate almost any mathematical problem, am I under classification of geek, or nerd? Crazy Dave: My money's on nerd! Penny: Speaking of nerds, the Nerd Zombie isn't exactly popular with the other zombies... Crazy Dave: Why's that? Penny: A. He spills his punch a lot, making both plants and zombies laugh at him. B. He has glasses, and 70s' rules state that glasses equal nerd. Crazy Dave: Do you have glasses? Penny: Do headlights count? Day 31 Penny: Powha Berry is a defensive plant that explodes when its defenses go down. Crazy Dave: Use it wisely, and don't touch it. It explodes... Day 33 Crazy Dave: More musical attacks incoming! Penny: The Stage Band Zombies fire shock waves in front of them, and in adjacent lanes when the Jazz jam plays! Day 40 Zomboss: Alright dudes and dudettes, this is where your jam ends! Zomboss (cont.): This jazz isn't going to be smooth at all! Get ready for the roll that this rock will remix upon your face! Zomboss (cont.): SO LET'S GET THIS RAVING LIGHT SHOW STARTED, AND ROCK LIKE YOU'LL NEVER ROCK AGAIN!!! Zomboss (cont.): BECAUSE YOU WON'T WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU! Crazy Dave: Yeeeeaaaah! Dance party! Penny: Time to boogie this boss battle... After Beating Salsa Mode Crazy Dave: Yay! This prom party has been won! Zomboss: Heh... This isn't over yet David... Zomboss (cont.): It isn't over till the record is scratched! After Beating Album Mode Crazy Dave: Yay! This prom party has been won! Crazy Dave (cont.): Again! Penny: ... Zomboss: The song may be over but the party still goes on! Zomboss: I'll see you in the next era, mis amigos. Zomboss (cont.): Until then, watch you back...I'll be watching... Zomboss (cont.): Adios! Travel Log Quests Unlock Promegranate! Block musical attacks with the party pomegranate! Complete Electrodome - Day 2 Reward: 20 pts. Unlock Neonolana! Spend some sun to upgrade his attack, and light the darkness with this purple plant! Complete Electrodome - Day 7 Reward: 20 pts. Unlock Disco-dil! Speed up plants with her dancing prowess, and block Rock Zombie from rocking his tunes! Complete Electrodome - Day 12 Reward: 25 pts. Unlock L.E.D.! Unlock L.E.D. to harness the power of light emitting Dukus! Complete Electrodome - Day 17 Reward: 25 pts. Unlock the Time Plus Upgrade! Get some extra time before the battle begins! Complete Electrodome - Day 18 Reward: 35 pts. Win a World Key! Rock out with the star of the party in Electrodome - Day 20 to win a World Key! Reward: 40 pts. Unlock Duetzia! Perform a duet of pure attack power with the musical madness Duetzia has! Complete Electrodome - Day 21 Reward: 30 pts. Unlock Boogeyman Boogie Down! Rock till you drop with an endless battle of the bands! Complete Electrodome - Day 23 Reward: 40 pts. Unlock Fruit Punch! Surprise zombies with the powerful taste of a knuckle sandwich, with less knuckle and more leaves! Complete Electrodome - Day 27 Reward: 30 pts. Unlock Phlox! Blast zombies with a stunning light show! Complete Electrodome - Day 30 Reward: 30 pts. Unlock the Electro Sun Upgrade! Use the power of Sun Bombs for 75 Sun each! Complete Electrodome - Day 39 Reward: 35 pts. Defeat Dr. Zomboss! Out-boogie the sick beats of the Zombot Electro Light-Show! Complete Electrodome - Day 40 Reward 80 pts. Unlock Powha Berry! Set off an explosive bomb with a high defense for max explosion power! Reach Level 175 in Boogeyman Boogie Down! Reward: 80 pts. Unlock Plasmbutan! Attract zombies with the power of plant-related plasma! Spend 100 gems to let the lasers break free! Reward: 75 pts. Unlock Angel Trumpet! Can boost plants or harm zombies, all with the power of music! Give up 197,000 coins to obtain this trumpet from the heavens! Reward: 75 pts. Unlock Doll's Eye! *Shudder*... Lasers and stuff... Reward: 80 pts. Achievements * Use Headphones!: Block a musical attack with Promergranate. * Mixing Music: Complete a level where no zombies react to their jam. * Rock Block: Kill a Rock Zombie before it can rock out. * Duetzia Decetzia: Have 5 Duetzias at the same time. * Rave Party: Have 13 plants being boosted by Disco-dil. *'Public Service': Kill a Graffiti Zombie immediately after it changes the dance floor. *'No Longer Nerd': Kill a Nerd Zombie before he spills his juice. *'Riches to Ragweeds': Clear a level where spotlights don't focus on Prom Rulers Zombies. *'Music is a Feeling (of Pain)': Defeat the Rock Star Gargantuar. *'Disco is Undead': Hypnotize a Disco Ball Zombie *'Deadpan DJ': Clear a "DJ for a Day" level without switching the music. *'Fasion Statement': Kill a Fresh Zombie before she can use her equipment. *'Broken Band': Kill all the Imp-etuosos in one move. *'44.384682042344292': Clear a level only using Fruit Punch to kill Nerd Zombies. *'Disconnected :/': Clear a level where Linking Zombie fails to kill any plants by linking them. *'Heart to Heart': Hypnotize a Linking Zombie. *'And This Year's Winner is... ': Clear The Electrodome! *'Jamming Jars': Complete the Electro-Vasebreaker Pack! *'Taking Back the Dance Floor': Complete the Electro-Zombie Pack! Music "Welcome to the Future of Music", and "Brain Rockin'". "Three-Four Twirl". "Dead Beats". Trivia * The names of the songs are as follows: ** Welcome to the Future of Music (Intro) ** Brain Rockin' (Rock) ** Dead Beats (Jazz) ** Please Dance (Disco) ** Three-Four Twirl (Waltz) *** Three-Four Twirl refers to how all waltzes are set in three-four time. ** Zombi Come tu Cerebro Bonito (Salsa) * The Zombot in this world is one of few Zombots to have music specifically for it. In this case, the 6th Phase has a track based on all jams. The dance floor also gets a special pattern. * There was originally going to be other jams, those being possibly, Funk, Soul, and Jazz Fusion. Funk and/or Soul would've made all entities faster, much like Zombie Nimble, Zombie Quick, from the original game. Jazz Fusion would have had 4 different versions of itself (one for every other jam (these would simply replaced some instruments, and not have much variation)), and would have the effects of both the Jazz jam and whatever other jam it fused with. * The Imp-etuosos' name is based off of the musical term, impetuoso, which mean to play in a harsh loud manner. * The Imp-etuosos can sometimes play different songs. Plants and zombies will be stunned during this time. Gallery Electrodome Plants.JPG|Plants obtained in the electro dome. From left to right, Promergranate, Neonolana, Disco-dil, L.E.D. (Old Version), Duetzia, Fruit Punch, Phlox. Electrodome Plants (NEW).JPG|Powha Berry, Plasmbutan, and the new version of L.E.D. ED Zombies1.JPG|Electrodome zombie concepts (Prom + Variants, Dress + Variants, Duo Imps, Banner Flag) ED Zombies2.JPG|Pt. 2 (Rock Star Gargantuar, Rock Imp, Disco Ball, Loudspeaker, Waltz, Turntable, Fresh, Graffiti, Prom Rulers) ED Zombies3.JPG|Pt. 3 (You can kinda see my hand was getting tired :P) (Rock, Nerd, Salsa Dancer and Leader, Stage Band) Linking Zombie.JPG|Linking Zombie. Electrodome Seed Packet.JPG|Concept of the seed packet. Electrodome Select.JPG|Concept of the world select. Electrodome Lawn 2.JPG|Concept of the lawn. Electrodome Mower.JPG|Concept of the lawnmower. Electro-sun.JPG|Concept of the Electro-Sun Upgrade. Time Plus.JPG|Concept of the Time-Plus Upgrade. ED Logo.JPG|Drawn version of the Electrodome's logo. Alternation Pattern.gif|Dance Floor with Salsa. Circular Pattern.gif|Dance Floor with Disco. Rainbow Pattern.gif|Dance Floor with Jazz. Rave Pattern.gif|Dance Floor with Rock. Spotlight Pattern.gif|Dance Floor with Waltz. Regular Floor.gif|Regular floor w/o jams. Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online World Category:World Idea